Vampire Hunter
by CullenBoy123
Summary: I know there are a bunch of vampire hunter stories out there, but I can guarantee that this isn't like the others. I suck at summaries so please read. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: If the rating I chose is wrong can someone tell me so I can fix it please. This is my first fan fiction so please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. :) I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does, all I own is my own plot and characters. **

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am nineteen years old. Vampires have been around since the dawn of time. Every year they grow in strength, and as long as there were vampires, there have been vampire hunters, and they too have grown in strength. I am a generation twenty-five vampire hunter, its kind of a family business.

In the early 1300's, the beginning, there were ten vampire hunters. Thomas Smith, Jason DiAnglo, Matthew Cullen, Carol McCastor, Samuel Byrnes, Jackson Dawson, Ronald Early, Daniel Cross, Edward Mason and Elizabeth Swan. Every hunter would choose one of their children to become a vampire hunter, but as time went on the ten vampire hunters slowly depleated. Now only six remain, Alexander Smith, Alice DiAngelo, Jacob McCastor, Ellen Byrnes, Edward Mason XXV, and myself.

In 1663 a man named Carlise Cullen, a generation nine hunter, went out with seven other men in the city of London to kill some rouge vampires, he was never heard of again. In 1737, William Cross, a generation twelve hunter was killed by a newborn vampire who went on a rampage in Rome. In 1850, Jason Early, a generation fifteen hunter went after a coven of three vampires alone after they brutally killed his wife and three young children. In 1912 a man named Jack Dawson, a generation seventeen hunter went on a ship named the Titanic, to America, and died a tragic death when the ship went down in the North Atlantic Ocean.

Vampire hunters start training at the age of twelve and get thier first mission when they turn sixteen. Killing a vampire is very tricky business, first thing first, you have to have the right tools. We use either electric weapons or knives and swords made from unicorn horns. Thats right, unicorn horns. Unicorns are nearly extinct now, but there once was a surplus amount of them running about the earth.

Unicorn horns are one of the few things that can pierce a vampires skin, the other known things are vampire teeth and claws. In the very beginning vampires were what you hear in the stories, sleep in coffins, burn in the sunlight, and even "allergic to garlic", back when it was easier to kill vampires, but one day everything changed.

* * *

One dark, cold night a vampire smelled the sweetest scent while walking through a forest, being so entranced by this scent he immediately chased it down. A few short moments later he happened upon a clearing in which he saw a horse. Perplexed he wondered how horse's blood could hold so much appeal to him, how many times has he walked by farms with horses galloping about and not once had they smelled so delicious.

Putting it down to extreme thirst, he stalked towards the horse, only to stop dead in his tracks as the horse turned and revealed a unique trait. There stood the magestic animal, but what made it so unique was that there was a long pearly white horn adorning its head. The vampire stood in silence for a moment, wondering how on earth a unicorn could actually exist. 'Aren't they supposed to be a myth?' He thought to himself, 'Then again so weren't vampires and here I am.' Thirst taking over he decided to hunt the supposed mythical animal.

As he lunged for the unicorn, it let out a feral sounding neigh and stood on its back legs and plunged its horn into the vampire's hand. The vampire screamed in pain and stared at his hand, how had that happened? Not realy caring for his wound he jumped onto the unicorn's back and sank his fangs into the creature's neck. The unicorn fell to the ground as the vampire finished it off, not leaving a single drop of the mysterious, golden blood.

Soon after the vampire felt ill, felt as though he was going to faint. Feeling scared and voulnerable he hid out in an old abandoned warehouse. The vampire made his way to the back of the warehouse to hide out until he felt back to normal, before he could settle in he felt dizzy and fell to the floor. He watched in horror as the sun started to shine through the cracks in the roof, he tried to move to get into the darkness, but he couldn't.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the sunlight to hit him, to kill him. Then he felt it, he felt like he was burning alive, he screamed out in pain, not caring if anyone would hear. The burning lasted for what seemed like an eternity, he couldn't tell how long, every thought was consumed with blinding white pain.

Then he felt a shift in the pain, he could no loger feel it in his fingers or toes, he was all to greatful to have some relief, but that was soon washed away as the fire in his chest, right where his heart should be got impossibly hotter. He screamed and screamed for what seemed like centuries as the pain slowly receeded from his all over his body and rapidly got stronger in the spot on his chest.

He wished that he would just finished dying, he wondered how long it took for the sun to burn a vampire whole, though he knew the answer. He had seen multiple vampires burn up in the sun in only mere seconds, but was this pain so intense that it felt so prolonged? He screamed even louder as the pain got even hotter in his chest but was slightly glad it was gone from everywhere else. The fire in his chest burned hotter and hotter by the second then as if a switch of a light it ended.

At first he couldn't comprehend anything besides the fact that there was no more pain, but, he wondered, why did he not feel dead? His eyes fluttered open and he stared above in amazement. He could see everything so much more clearly, and he thought his vision was excellent before. He looked back at his memories of before the burning and looked like he was looking through a vail. He looked even further back to when he was human and felt like he was trying to see through mud.

He was stunned by his new, more clear vision, and wondered what else has been enhanced. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate, it was too much of a distraction, and he listened. He was surprised, he could hear heartbeats, well he could before, but only faint heartbeats if the person was in the room with him, but now he could hear the strong wet sound of pumping blood. At this sound his throat was set on fire, he gasped, this pain was a little too close to the burning feeling he felt before.

He wondered what this feeling meant, he found that he could smell everything. All of this was so much to take in, but he somehow knew he could process it all, like his mind had expanded and was able to focus on multiple things at once. The burning in his throat receeded, but it was still there, only to be brought to the forefront of his mind as he inhaled. He thought about that as the burning went on, he felt a sudden urge to follow the smell that caused his throat to explode in flames.

As soon as he thought that he was on his feet and heading towards the smell. He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the sun was shining bright above him. He fought internally with himself, should he risk his life to find that alluring scent or stay here and wait until sundown to find out what it was. He chose the latter and settled down in the darkest corner of the warehouse to sleep away the morning hours.

He groaned in frustration as he realized that he could not sleep, at all. After many fruitless atempts he decided to just sit and wait. After what seemed like an eternity the sun started to sink into the horrizon. He got up and streached but paused, something felt odd about the action, it almost was like he didn't get any relief from the action, it was completely unnecessary. Although he was still for hours, his body felt like he had just sat down and stood back up.

The burning in his throat had become unbearable and he went out to look for the scent that had caused the burn earlier. He recalled the scent perfectly, the smell making his throat burst into flames yet again. He walked outside, finding the scent easily and started after it. He was flying through the town, and he became confused, at the speed he was going everything should be a blur, but he could see every insignificant detail. He didn't wonder anymore about that because the trail led to a house and the scent was becoming too much of a distraction.

Without a second thought he bust open the door to the house, he could hear three seperate hearts beating. He followed the scent to a room where a adolescent girl was sleeping. He made his way to the sleeping girl and inhaled deeply, the burn he felt became impossibly worse.

Before he knew what he was doing he had sunk his teeth into the girl's throat and drank her dry, when he was finished with her he still wasn't satisfied. He followed the sound of the two other heartbeats and soon after had drained them of the delicious crimson liquid. On his way out he caught his reflection in the mirror, he noted that he no longer had fangs, but gasped in surprise at his crimson eyes.

He was baffled by all the changes that occoured while he was burning. He cound see everything, every tiny little detail. He could hear much better than before, and he could smell things he couldn't before, like the way the ground smelt. He found he no longer needed to breath and that he was strong even when he was hungry, instead of feeling weak and close to death he just felt a burning feeling in his throat.

He spent the whole night mulling over the changes that he didn't even noticed when the sun came up. He gasped in surprise as the light from the sun crept up on him as it rose higher in the sky. Frightend and remembering the burning he ran away from in only to come to a cliff wall. He looked to the left and right and realised that it went on for miles and even with his incredible new speed he wouldn't be able to make it around either side before the sun caught him.

He closed his eyes as the sun approached closer, acknowledging that it was his fate. He felt warm as the sun touched him not burning, confused he opened his eyes and gasped in wonder. The sun did not burn him anymore but seemed to reflect off his skin, like he was made of diamonds.

At least that's the story we were told. The vampire that first became stronger is still alive today, we have a treaty with him, as long as he stays inconspicuos we wont kill him. His name is Aro, Aro Volturi. As soon as we found that vampires could be killed using unicorn horns we hunted them down and killed them, harvesting thier horns to mold into weapons. Now, we use those weapons to kill any dangerous vampire out there, and let's face it, every vampire is dangerous.

* * *

**AN: Please please please review. It would mean the world to me :) xoxo**

**CullenBoy123**


	2. Chapter 2

The chilly winter wind came in as he walked into the bar, causing goosebumps to rise across my pale skin. His onyx black eyes scanned the drunken crowd looking for a suitable choice. I watched through my glass as a smile slid onto his face as his eyes landed on me.

I watched him check me out, his eyes running up and down my body, which sat nice and snug inside a red dress that showed a considerable amount of clevage and ended mid-thigh. I took a sip of my flirtini, and watched as the cherry bobbed up and down inside the champagne glass. He made his way across the bar, taking the seat directly beside me. I ran a hand through my mahogany hair, my chocolate brown eyes meeting his onyx ones.

"Hello," said the man, his voice smooth and alluring, "My name is Daniel, but you can call me Dan." He added, flashing me a dazzling smile. Daniel called the bartender over and ordered me another flirtini as I had already finished my previous one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dan," I replied, giving him a seductive smile, "My name is Annabella, but please call me Bella."

"The pleasure is all mine Annabella." Daniel drawled, an unplacable accent to his voice. "May I ask why a beautiful dame like yourself is sitting all alone in a bar?"

"Just waiting for someone." I purred, staring deep into his eyes. A flirtatious smile upon my lips.

"I see," said Daniel, "Do you know when he is going to be arriving?" He asked.

"Maybe he already has." I hinted, taking a sip of the flirtini he bought for me. "So are you from around here?" I asked.

"No ma'am," He said, "I am from Poland."

"So what brings you to America?" I inquired.

"I'm here on vacation." He answered, I nodded as if to say 'I see.'

"Business or pleasure?" I implored.

"A little bit of both." He replied, giving me a wink. The hours ticked by as we sat at the bar and talked. It was about one in the morning when I decided it was time for this night to come to an end.

"It has been a pleasure getting to know you Dan, but alas, I have to get going." I said while standing up, "Maybe I'll see you sometime soon," I said leaning closer to him, "real soon." I whispered into his ear and exited the bar.

Then winter wind whirled around me, causing a shiver to run along my spine. I pulled my long black trench coat closer to me as I walked down the sidewalk, my red stilletos pounding against the pavement. After a while, I took a right into the alley by the bar. I made my way to the far wall at the end of the alley. I waited a few minutes then smiled as I saw Daniel walk into the alley a mischevious smile crawled onto his lips as he spotted me leaning against the back wall.

I slowly reached behind me and pulled out my knife that I kept in the side pocket of my trench coat, all the while beconing Daniel forward with the other hand. He made his way down the alley until he reached me, he smiled and put both hands on either side of me. I reached up with my free hand and pulled him closer to me by the collar of his shirt, giving him another seductive smile and crashing his lips to mine.

I resisted the urge to shutter as his cold hard lips connected with mine, I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. Soon his lips made thier way to my neck, kissing and sucking my pulse point. I brought my mouth close to his ear and whispered softly. "Goodbye." As soon as the words left my lips I plunged my knife deep into his neck. He gasped in pain, as the blood started to run from the wound I inflicted on him, his eyes full of surprise.

"You bitch!" He roared, his tone dripping of anger, as he lunged for me. I cried out in pain as his claws dug deep into my forearms, he then proceeded to rip them downward, ripping long gashes along my arms. I kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall backwards. I tried to make my way around him but he was too quick. A scream escaped my lips as he grabbed me roughly by the hair, throwing me at the dumpster.

As my body made contact with the dumpster I heard a sickening crunch, and let out a shriek of pain as I felt my arm snap. I got up quickly, being careful of my broken arm and dove for the bag I had stashed in the alley earlier and pulled out my electrical baton. I hit the button, grinning as I felt the buzz of the electricity starting to flow. I stalked towards the vampire, a malicious look on my face.

He hissed in pain as he pulled the knife out of his neck, throwing it to the ground. He was beyond furious, he roared as he looked into my eyes that were sparkling with excitement, I loved killing vampires. His raged filled black eyes held my gaze as we circled eachother. "C'mon leech," I sneered, "give me your best shot." A growled ripped through his chest as he lunged at me. I waited until he was a foot infront of me and I jabbed the baton into his chest, causing him to scream out in pain and fall to the floor.

I dashed to my bag and carried it back to where the vampire lay, temperarily stunned. I reached in and pulled out my daggers, laying them flat on the floor. I picked up one and stabbed it through his hand, pinning it to the ground. He hissed in pain but still couln't move, I had to work fast, it was wearing out. I picked up another dagger and stabbed it through his other hand, effectively pinning it to the ground also.

"Who is your creator?" I demanded, stabbing another dagger into his granite like chest. The thick, black blood only vampires had started to ooze out.

"Nigdy nie mów, suko!" (I'll never talk, bitch!) He shouted, "To nie tak, możesz mnie zabić." (It's not like you can kill me.) He laughed. I gave him a smirk.

"Patrz na mnie." (Watch me.) I whispered into his ear, picking up my previously discarded knife. "Musisz liczyć się z trzech mi powiedzieć, kim jest twórca." (You have to the count of three to tell me who your creator is.) I said, "Jeden ..." (One) I placed the knife to his neck. "Dwa ..." (Two) I slowly dug it into his neck. "Trzy!" (Three)

"Dobra! Dobra! Powiem ci." (Okay! Okay! I'll tell you.) He said.

"Who is your creator?" I asked again.

"He goes by the name of Aleksander." He replied, an angry tone to his voice.

"Why is he creating a bunch of vampires?" I demanded, Aleksander has been creating multiple vampires throughout this last year, trying to make it inconspicuous, but it's still very noticable.

"He wants to overthrow Poland, he's creating an Army and is going to kill the prime minister." He answered, "He wants to take over Europe, then eventually the whole world."

"Why are you in America?" I asked him.

"Aleksander sent me." He replied simply.

"Why?" I asked, getting annoyed that he was taking forever to tell me everything.

"He wanted me to get recruits, vampire recruits so that I can bring them back to Poland." He said.

"Thank you for your co-operation." I said, as I stood up.

"Am I free to go?" Daniel asked.

"Not exactly." I said, smirking.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed as I stomped on the knife still in his neck, causing it to go straight through his throat, effectively cutting off his head. I threw his decapitated body into the dumpster on the side of the alley and set it on fire.

I made my way back down the alley and to my midnight black lamborghini, and drove off down the streets of Vermont. I picked up my cell phone and made a call. After a few rings he picked up.

_Hello? _He answered.

"Hello Edward," I replied, "I have completed my mission."

_Excellent Isabella. What are you doing now? _He asked.

"Edward," I growled, "I told you, call me Bella," I ground out through my teeth. "Now I am on my way back to the hq to shower and have my wounds examined."

_My apologies Bella_ He stated, _What information did you get from him? _He implored.

"His name was Daniel," I began, "He was created by Aleksander and he was sent here to collect vampire recruits." I concluded.

_Aleksander, what are his intentions in creating so many vampires? _Edward demanded.

"He wants to overthrow the world, making vampires the superior race." I reported.

_Well, _Edward said, _We'll just have to pay Aleksander a little visit now, wont we?_

"I think so," I conceded, "I am almost at the hq, I'll see you later tonight, I love you. Bye." I said.

_I will see you later tonight Bella, _Edward drawled, _I love you too. Bye. _With that the line went dead as I pulled up to the large wrought iron gates of the Vampire Assasins HQ. I entered my identification number and the gates slowly opened, and I drove up the long drive way to the building. After parking the car in the garage that housed the numerous cars of each agent, I made my way inside, heading to mine and Edward's shared room.

I quickly stripped down and took a shower. When my shower was done I toweled off and dressed in simple shorts and a t-shirt and headed to the infirary to have my wounds checked. I winced as Dr. Smith touched my arm. "Just like you said Bella, your arm is broken, and the gashes aren't too deep. I don't know why you even come here, you can easily asses yourself." He said while laughing.

"You know I cant deal with my own wounds, the smell of blood makes me faint." I stated simply rolling my eyes.

"Ah yes," He said, "Bella the vampire hunter, who faints at the smell of blood, so scary." He joked as he patched up my arms. "Now Bella," He said seriously, "You have to hold still while I put a cast on your arm."

"Yes, yes I know the drill." I replied, with that he plastered my broken arm. I thanked him and headed back to my room, where Edward was waiting for me.

I crawled on to the bed, and snuggled up against Edward. His emerald green eyes fluttered open and his signature crooked smile made its way onto his face. "Hello beautiful." He wispered.

"Hey," I said blushing. "How was your day?"I asked while yawning.

"The usual," He smiled, "Barked orders and killed vamps." He siad laughing, running a hand through his messy copper hair. I chuckled along with him. "How was your day?" He asked me.

"Well," I started, "Could've been better." I said raising my cast. He chuckled at me.

"How do you always manage to get hurt?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm me," I laughed, "What do you expect?"

"You're right, you're you." He laughed, "And I wouln't have it any other way." He whispered, leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss. I reveled in the warmth of his lips, loving the way they felt against mine. I shuddered as he moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it. I moaned in ecstacy as his tounge collided with mine, sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body.

My breath and heartbeat were erratic as he kissed along my jaw and down my neck to my collar bone and back again. He nibbled on my neck and I was done for. I climbed on top of him, stradling his waist. I leaned down crashing my lips into his, his hands reached up and gripped my hips elicting another moan from me. This kiss grew from a passion filled kiss to a hungry kiss, I wanted more. Before I knew it my clothes were strewn across the room and Edward's strong arms were circling around me, pulling me to his chest.

* * *

**The language that Daniel and Bella were speaking was Polish. If it's wrong don't blame me blame google translator. x)**

**REVIEW! xoxo**

**CullenBoy123**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to upload, to anyone who is actually reading this. I doubt anyone is, but a boy can hope. Anyways, this is chapter 2 and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

*Three Months Later*

Ugh! Three months, ninety days, two hundred sixty hours, one hundrend twenty-nine thousand six hundred minutes, seven million seven hundred seventy-six thouand seconds, since I've been on my last mission. After two agonizingly long months I finally got my cast off and then the last month I had to train, to make sure my arm was strong enough.

Finally, my bags were packed and we were on our way to Europe. Usually hunters would go out on thier own, or in a pair dependeing on the difficulty, but this time they were sending all six of us. This was one of the biggest missions we've ever been on. We were going to Poland to put an end to Aleksander and his army.

As the sleek black jet zoomed across the sky towards Europe, we started to decide on a battle tactic. "I think we should split up." Suggested Alex. "Then we'll all make our way to the throne room, where Aleksander will most likely be." Alexander Smith was a tall burly man. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair that he kept tied back, crystal blue eyes and flawless bronze skin.

"That's absurd," Interjected Ellen, "We are much more voulnerable if were alone." Ellen was on the shorter side, with choppy brown hair that hung just below her ears. She had pale white skin adorned with freckles on her face, and piercing hazel eyes.

"Then why don't we split up into groups of two, that way we are seperated, but protected by eachother." Alice said, running her hand through her dirty blond hair, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. Alice was a little shorter than Ellen and he had beautiful sun kissed skin.

"That's an excellent idea," agreed Jacob, "Who's going with who?" He asked. Jacob was a good three inches taller than Alex and had flawless chocolate skin, black eyes, and raven black hair.

"How about Alex and Ellen, Alice and Jacob, and Bella and me." Edward suggested. No one dissagreed that these pairings were the best ones. Alex and Ellen were perfect together, while he was strong and forecfull, Ellen was small, a quick runner and thinker.

Jacob and Alice were impossibly amazing when paired together. Though Alice was usually quiet and reserved, when she was put on a mission it was like watching a whole other person. She would tell Jacob what to do just in time to avoid catastrophy. I think it was Jacob's trust and Alice's authority that made them invincible.

Lastly, Edward and me. I think were just as good as the other pairs, and so does Edward, but everyone says were better. They say that when we are working together it's absolutely amazing to watch. It's like we combine into one person, moving in perfect sync with each other. At least that's what I've been told.

"What is the plan?" I asked, "Where will each group start?" I added after getting a few confused looks from everyone.

"Alice and I will take the left side door towards the rear. " Jacob said.

"Ellen and I will take the right side door." Said Alex, "That leaves you and Edward the front door. Once inside we'll make our way to the heart of the building where Aleksander will most likely be waiting in the throne room." He concluded. Everyone nodded their agreements as the plane started to descend.

We landed at the airport and quickly made our way to the hotel. Once there we got changed into our black leather outfits and made our way to our cars. Alice and Jacob got into Alice's red and black Bugatti Veyron Super sport, Ellen and Alex got into Alex's all black Hennessey Venom GT, and Edward and I got into Edward's black Koenigsegg Agera R.

* * *

We made our way down the dark streets, towards the mansion like building where Aleksander and his army were currently staying. We pulled up to the building and made our way to our assigned areas.

"Wait," Jacob voice came through our walkie talkies, "Let' say the ode." There wasn't really an ode, just something we came up with one day when we were bored during class.

"Yeah," Chimed in Alice, "For... for good luck." Her breath was shaky, she was scared.

"Okay," Edward said.

"Whatever." Alex said, he was getting annoyed.

"For generations we have conquered." Edward and I said together.

"The creatures of the night." Continued Ellen and Alex.

"They shall exist no longer." Said Alice and Jacob.

"To the end we will fight." We all finished.

I took a deep breath as Edward's leg came up as he kicked the door down. Immediately I flew into action as the first vampire who saw us called out a warning. He was silenced as the dagger Edward threw lodged itself into his windpipe. He hissed in pain trying to get it out, but I was quicker, I ran and grabbed the dagger, bringing it around his neck, causing his head to fall off. I kicked his head over to Edward who set it on fire as I jumped onto the back of a surprised vampire and stabbed the dagger into his eye. He screamed in surpirse, before he could react Edward threw the burning head of the first vampire at him, causing him to erupt in flames.

We raced down the hall, towards the sound of approaching footsteps. It was a blur of slashing, stabbing and tearing. We dismembered vampire after vampire, burning through the throng of vampires. A tall burly vampire came barreling towards me, I tried jumping out of the way but the vasmpire gabbed my arm and flung me into the wall. I hit the wall with an audible thud, Edward's head snapped up to look at me. "Bella." He whispered.

"I'm fine." I called as I sprung to my feet, grabbing my bow off my shoulder and sending an arrow into the face of the burly vampire. Turning quickly I fired a bow at a female vampire that was coming up behind me, catching her in her chest. I chanced a glance at Edward, who was fighting off three vampires with his sword. I shot an arrow at one of the vampires, sending it straight through it's head.

I cried out in pain as a granite body collided with mine, sending me into the wall and causing my bow to fall to the floor and break. I struggled to catch my breath as I stood up, looking into the blood red eyes of a child vampire. She had to be no more than eight years old. She stood infront of me, teeth bared as animalistic snarls ripped through her throat. I had two options here, kill her or flee and I prefered the latter. I dashed quickly to the right, but she was infront of me again. I turned as fast as I could and ran the other way but she was there again. I backed away slowly, never breaking eye contact.

Suddenly I was pinned to the floor, the little vampire was right on top of me now, her face inches from mine. A sadistic smile spread across her face as she leant down , her lips brushed my neck. I wrapped my leg aroung hers and pulled her arm towards mine, pushing off the ground using my other leg and arm, causing us to roll over so I was on top. "Father please forgive me." I whispered as I pulled my dagger out and went to plunge it into her chest but froze. Black tears were streaming down her face, her once crazed eyes were more sad now, frightened almost.

"Please," She sobbed, "Please dont kill me." The dagger dropped from my hands as I stood up. Confused, I looked at Edward who was fighting two more vampires, I looked around and didn't see any other vampires, so I decided to help Edward. I was making my way over to Edward when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella watch out!" Edward shouted. I turned pulling out my knife and plunged it into the stomach of a vampire and pulled it up, slicing through its chest. A shocked gasp escaped my lips as my eyes met with the shocked ones of the little vampire. Shock soon turned to anger as her body hit the floor. I was mad at myself for killing a child, a vampire child, but a child no less. I was mad at her for tricking me, but mostly I was mad at Aleksander. I was mad at him for taking this poor child's life away from her. I tossed her body into the fire as Edward tossed in the other two vampires and we made our way to the throne room.

* * *

The walk to the throne room was shorter than expected and soon enough we came to two enormous ornate doors, with a two long hallways on either side of us. The sound of approaching footsteps came from the hallway to my left, I crouched down ready to spring with my hand at my knife. I sprung into action as the shadowy figure came into sight, I grabbed hold of their arm and spun them around and pinned them against the wall. Realizing it was Alice I let her go. "Well, I'm happy to see you too Bella." Alice said, as I released her.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I just assumed you were a vamp."

"It's fine Bella," She replied, "Jacob should be coming any second." Right on cue you could hear the sound of someone running, and I'm sure he was muttering something along the lines of 'Stupid pixie, I told her not to run ahead.' Seconds later Jacob came into view.

"Dammit Alice," He nearly shouted, "How many times have I told you to stay with me?" He demanded. "I just don't ..." He trailed off as he registered the look she was giving him. "What?" He asked.

"How many times," Alice said, slowly stalking towards Jacob, "Have I told you," she continued, "To NOT call me," Now Jacob's back was against the wall, "PIXIE!" "She yelled and kneed him in the groin. "Next time, I'll cut it off." She whispered in his ear and skipped to my side.

"As entertaining as that was, was it really necessary?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward," Alice retorted, "It was extremely necessary. I'm not even that short, I just happen to be the shortest one here, and I've been called 'pixie' my whole life, and frankly I'm sick of it. We all can't be mutated giants now can we?"

"Shouldn't Alex and Ellen be here by now?" I asked getting worried as I looked down the hallway to the left.

"It is taking them an awfully long time," Alice commented, "I was sure Jacob and I would've been last to get here."

"Should we go look for them?" Jacob asked, "I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, Alice and I are the slowest group and it doesn't take us this long."

"Yea," Edward agreed, "I think we shou..."

"Don't bother," Ellen said as she limped into sight, "I'm here." She was pretty beaten up, she had some bruises running along her arms, a few abrasions all over, and a small gash above her left eye.

"Oh my goodness Ellen, what happened?" Alice asked.

"What do you think happened?" Was her only response.

"Where's Alex?" Jacob inquired, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Is he a few minutes behind you?" He continued, but didn't get an answer, the painfilled look in Ellen's eyes said it all.

"Ellen," Edward started, "Why dont you go wait in the car, we shouldn't be much longer."

"NO!" She screeched, "To the end we will fight." She said, "This isn't the end."

"Ellen, please," I pleaded, "Your injured, we're only looking out for you."

"I can manage." She ground out through her teeth, and pushed open the enormous wooded doors. Inside this room there were two flights of stairs on either side leading up to two more doors, not as enormous as the first two, but just as or even more ornate then the others. Before any of us could react Ellen was already halfway up the stairs. We took off after her. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs she opened the doors and ran inside.

When we got to the doors, the sight before us was enough to make us stand frozen where we were. Ellen was on her knees with her arms being held behind her back by this sadistic looking female vampire. It all happened in slow motion, anothe vampire made their way over to Ellen, grabbing her head, he twisted. The sickening crack echoed, causing chills to run up my spine. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I watched her lifeless body fall to the floor with a heavy thud.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so so so sorry for the long wait, and this short chapter. Even though I don't like it, I hope you do. :)**

* * *

"Welcome," Aleksander said, an arrogant smile on his lips, "To what do I owe the pleasure of having the 'Vampire Hunters' grace my humble abode with their presence?" He continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know why," Alice ground out through her teeth, "We already know about your plan to take over the world."

"Oh," Aleksander responded, "I'm not the one who wants to take over the world silly little girl, I'm simply setting it up for them."

"Then who does?" I asked slightly confused.

"That," Aleksander said, "I cannot tell you." He smiled.

"You will tell us," Edward ordered, "Or we'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Aleksander chuckled. He then snapped his fingers, the doors behind him opened and in came sixty or so vampires, and by their vibrant red eyes, they had to be newborns. "Kill them." He said like he was bored and sat down in his throne.

The sixty or so vampires raced forward, and immediately we were ready. I grabbed the bow from Ellen's body and strung an arrow. Edward drew his sword, Jacob loaded his guns, and Alice pulled out her double knives. I shot the arrow and it went straight between the eyes of the first vampire I saw, causing it to fall to the floor dead. Alice ran ahead Jacob on her tail, she jumped over a vampire and cut the head off of the one behind it while Jacob sent a bullet through the head of the one in front. Edward sliced the head clean off of a vampire as I shot another right where it's heart should be, both fell to the floor.

Fifteen minutes later, the sixty vampires turned into twenty, not one of us had a scratch on us. Aleksander snapped his fingers again and the vampires froze, we paused gathering together confused as to what was going on. Aleksander stood and walked towards us, stopping at the top of the short staircase that lead to his throne. "Impressive," He smiled, "but that was just the easy round."

We looked to each other wondering what he was going to do next, then he let out a loud whistle. The twenty vampire backed away to the doors and left, for a brief second it was only Aleksander and us in the room, but not long after the doors opened again and fifty vampires walked in. Had the vampires left to get others? I was confused until I saw their eyes, they were a deep burgundy color.

"Shit." Alice swore under her breath, I could only assume that she figured it out too. These vampires weren't young like the others, that would be too easy. These vampires were older, which meant they were experienced, harder to kill. I ground my teeth together, on edge waiting for them to attack. Then it happened, they charged and I sent an arrow into a vampires head, I almost missed. I tossed the bow to the side and pulled out my knife and ran head on into the throng of vampires.

The minutes passed by in a blur, the mature vampires were putting up a good fight, but we were still winning and barely injured. "Bella?!" Edward suddenly shouted, I turned quickly towards the sound of his voice and saw him looking around frantically. "Bella," He yelled again, "Where are you?" I was confused he was staring right at me.

"Edward, I'm right here." I called. He was still looking around fighting off any vampire that came near him.

"Jacob?! Bella?!" Alice yelled, "Edward?! Where are you?" Jacob gave Alice a questioning glance before his eyes took on a panicked look.

"Alice?" He called out, "Where did you go?" I watched my team fight the vampires as they were calling out mine and each others names. What is going on? I asked myself. I thought back to training, our teacher taught us that some vampires had special abilities. Those abilities could range from anything physical, emotional or mental, I was sure this one was mental, but why is it not affecting me? I wondered. I didn't have time to figure it out, I had to find out who was doing this and stop them.

I looked around and saw a single female vampire sitting in the corner, a sadistic smile playing on her lips, she looked over at me and her smile faded, and a look of confusion crossed her perfectly angular face. She sprang to her feet as I ran towards her, and she darted to Aleksander's throne. She whispered something into his ear and they both turned to look at me, her with a scared look, him with a thoughtful one. I threw a dagger at the female and it caught her right in the eye and she fell to the floor.

Edward and the others instantly snapped back and gave a collective sigh. Soon after I heard a sound that stopped me dead in my tracks followed by one that made my blood run cold. The hauntingly sickening sound of bone cracking and skin tearing filled my ears followed by a loud thud, I turned around just in time to see a male vampire drop Jacob's head onto the ground, a horrified gasp escaped my lips. Seconds after a blood curdling, glass shattering scram filled the air.

"Jacob." Alice whispered as she looked down and his lifeless, headless body. Her green eyes filled with tears, I was fighting back tears of my own, Alice was madly in love with Jacob and never had the chance to tell him. She tried to blink away the tears, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up with eyes filled with undeniable rage, she let out an ear splitting shriek and charged straight towards the vampire that killed Jacob.

The vampire chuckled as Alice sliced the space between them and missed, he wrapped an arm around Alice's torso and pulled her back to his chest. He bent her head to the side and brought his mouth down to her throat, she ducked down quickly and turned, stabbing a knife into its stomach. The vampire let out a shriek of pain, but Alice didn't stop, she made her way to the back of the vampire and stabbed the other knife into the side of his neck. Another pain filled shriek escaped the vampire as Alice grabbed the knife in his neck and spun him around causing the vampires head to fall off.

Alice pulled the knife from the vampire's stomach and charged at the next closest vampire stabbing a knife into its head before it could react, she was on a full on rampage, slicing through all the vamps she passed. She ran past a vampire who grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground, she struggled to get up but couldn't, the vampire had her shoulder pinned down. The vampire said something much too fast for me to hear and another came over and held her other shoulder down.

Alice kicked and screamed profanities at the two vampires that were restraining her as she struggled to free herself from their grasp. The two vampires looked up and nodded simultaneously, I watched horror stricken as a female vamp made her way to where Alice was pinned to the ground. What happened next will haunt me for the rest of my life, the vampire lifted her foot and stomped down onto Alice's head causing blood and brain matter to splatter everywhere. "Alice!" I screamed out, I went to run to her but Edward grabbed my arm. I glared in utter hatred at the fifteen vampires that stood in front of us as Aleksander stood from his throne.

"Well, well, well," He started, "It looks like we're down to two." He chuckled and advanced forward slightly. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can either leave now and live, or stay here and die." He looked at Edward, "Edward, would you like to stay or go?" Edward glared at Aleksander.

"I will not walk away and let filth like you inhabit this earth." He sneered.

"Very well," Aleksander replied an amused smile of his face. "Isabella?" I jumped for him but Edward pulled me back.

"I will destroy each and every one of you soulless, monsters before I even consider leaving. How can I let such grotesque abominations like yourselves live? The day a vampire lives after an encounter with me is the day I die fighting." I spat. Aleksander's amused eyes locked with my enraged ones and I barely contained the urge to drive my knife into his unbeating heart, I wanted to kill him so bad, but we had to wait, we needed answers.

"Good luck with that." Aleksander said as he called in the other vampires in the mansion. I looked around at the vampires that stood in the room, it was just Edward and I versus thirty-six. This was going to be difficult, but I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins, I was ready. I started to slice through the group of vampires, paying close attention the the ones with the brighter eyes, the quicker they were gone the easier the older vamps will be to kill.

"Bella." Edward whispered, I looked up to see him standing by a door. I made my way to him as he beckoned for me to come to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he led me through some tunnels. I didn't get an answer so I turned him around. I gasped as I looked into the burgundy eyes, this wasn't Edward. I stabbed the knife into the vampires throat, he fell to the floor taking his original form. I turned around to go back to the throne room, but stopped when I came face to face with Aleksander.

"Ah, Isabella." He said when our eyes met. "Have a good rest." I was confused when he said that, but then I felt something hit me in the back of the head and fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out.

"Edward." I breathed out, everything was spinning. "Edward help." I felt myself being lifted and I saw a blur of copper before everything went black.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the dreadful chapter. Anyways, please review.. even though I don't deserve it. I wasn't feeling this chapter, but it needed to happen. **

**Please review. **

**Xoxo CullenBoy123**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up, my eyes quickly scanned the empty room, I sprang to my feet as I noticed no one was here with me. Where was I? I thought to myself, I couldn't remember much, just total blackness and then an excruciating fire, then complete nothingness. I tried to remember before the fire to the all consuming blackness, trying to see if there was anything to explain what was going on.

This was so nerve-racking, where was I? I punched the wall in frustration and it crumbled a little, intrigued by this I punched it again and again until there was a hole in the wall and I could see all the way through to outside. I froze as I heard the door at the other end of the room creak open accompanied by the sound of someone stumbling in then the door slammed close again. My attention was on the odd rhythmic thudding sound behind me, curiosity taking over I turned around and looked at the shivering girl before me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, my bell-like voice catching me off guard, I gasped at the beauty of it. With that breath a burning fire started in my throat, my hand came up and cupped my throat, trying to stifle the fire. I inhaled through my nose, afraid that breathing would worsen the burn, the action of sniffing caused curiosity to cloud my brain, what was that smell? I sniffed again, the smell was coming from the girl, she smelled so sweet.

"You," I said raising my hand to point to her, "You smell so delicious." I sniffed again and couldn't concentrate anymore, my thought process went straight out the window and I charged at the girl. I held her frail body in my surprisingly strong arms, my mouth sought out her pulse point and my teeth sunk into her skin, it was like biting into butter. I moaned as the warm liquid filled my mouth, I drained her tiny body of every ounce of it. As soon as I finished I dropped her drained carcass.

"More." I growled out, "I need more!" I shouted banging on the solid steel door, causing large dents in it, but it wouldn't break. I heard the rhythmic thudding sound again, but this time it was coming from the hole in the wall, without hesitation I took off after it.

I jumped through the hole and was surprised by how far the fall was, but that didn't seem to be a problem. It seemed as though I was falling in slow motion, so it wasn't an issue to place my feet in the right position to absorb the impact without causing harm. I was slightly astonished of the cracks that were made in the cement when I landed, but the rhythmic thudding sound grew stronger and quicker.

I looked up into the blue eyes of a man standing against a wall, I smiled at him and he seemed to shake with fear. I didn't hesitate in my movements and pulled him into my arms in a second, I chuckled as I felt him struggle in my arms, he was so pathetic. I sank my teeth into his neck and drained him of the warm, mouth-watering liquid, too soon he ran dry. Why was I so thirsty? I questioned myself.

There wasn't time for me to wonder why I was so thirsty, the sound of approaching footsteps made me look into burgundy eyes as two short figures in dark grey cloaks walked towards me. I had the strangest urge to run as they grew nearer, but decided against it because they were already too close.

"Hello Isabella," A little blond girl said, "I see you've escaped from your room." She smiled, I gave her a questioning look, was I Isabella? Escaped? I didn't know I was being forced to stay there.

"Am... am I Isabella?" I asked her out loud. She simply nodded her head with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "What do you mean "escaped"? Am I a prisoner?" I questioned, she let out an aggravated sigh.

"Not quite," The short male next to her said, "You're more like an experiment." He said laughing along with the girl. Experiment? Who were they to treat me like this? I felt a growl rip through my chest, causing them to look at me with smug, amused smiles on their faces.

"Who do you think you are?" I nearly yelled, "I am not some animal you can keep locked up to experiment on! I am a living, breathing human being." I shouted.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." The boy said, "You aren't technically living, haven't you noticed yet?" He asked me. I gave him a perplexed look and he shook his head in exasperation. "You're a vampire now Isabella." He told me, I couldn't believe what I had just heard, a vampire? I thought back to before waking up, all I remembered was fire. I pushed myself to think further back, and all that was before the fire was absolute blackness.

"What do you mean I'm a vampire?" I asked them incredulously, by the looks on their faces I could tell they were getting annoyed, but I didn't care, I needed answers.

"Why don't we go talk to Aro?" The short girl asked, but I heard an underlying order. I couldn't stop the animalistic growl from tearing through my chest and out my mouth, causing the two vampires to stumble back a little, I smiled briefly at their reaction. "Alec." She said simply and he advanced towards me, fear took over and I backed away, matching his strides perfectly, he then lunged for me and I felt an odd feeling flow out of me as I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, the two small vampires were pressed up against a wall and couldn't move, I took this as the perfect opportunity to run. I ran for hours and hours, for days, when I came to water I swam, I realized some interesting things along the way. I found out I could go on forever and never get tired, I didn't need to breathe and when the sun hit my skin, it reflected off like diamonds.

* * *

I ran through the thick Amazon forest, looking for my next meal when I caught a strange scent, it was coming up behind me. My body reacted instinctively causing me to jump in the air and turn so I was facing where the scent was coming from, crouched and teeth bared. The very tall, wild-looking woman crouched down also and glowered at me, a menacing growl rumbled through her chest.

"Who are you?" The tall woman asked, "What are you doing on my land?"

"Your land?" I asked, "What do you mean your land?" She was soon joined by two other women, they too were very tall and wild-looking. They crouched down just like the first woman.

"My name is Kachiri, this is Zafrina and Senna. We are the Amazon coven and the Amazon is our land. You are trespassing on our land, state your name and your business here, or we may be forced to kill you." The first woman said, her vibrant red, wild eyes, boring into my own. I took a couple of steps back before standing straight and responding.

"My name is Isabella. I have been traveling for the last week since I awoke to this new life. I have no knowledge of who or what I was before I woke up, and all I need is answers on what I am now, and how to live this life." I responded. "I am sorry for intruding on your land, I will be leaving now." With this I turned to run away.

"Isabella wait," The woman to the right of Kachiri said, Zafrina, I think her name was. She whispered something to Kachiri and they both looked at me with similar masks of confusion and wonder on their faces.

"Come back to our home with us," Kachiri said, "We will tell you about what you are now and how to live this life, we also have some questions for you." I was confused about what they wanted to ask me, but I was greatful that they were going to help me. I ran up and hugged Kachiri and she hissed and pushed me off, instantly I apologized and backed up a few feet. "Please refrain from touching us." She said, I simply nodded.

We soon got to a little hut, hidden in the trees, it was so well hidden that I wouldn't have seen it had they not shown me it. Inside it was nearly empty, apart from a few hand-made chairs. "Please sit, Isabella." Kachiri said as we entered the hut, "I'm sorry for the poor conditions, we don't entertain much."

"It's perfectly fine." I told her, "I was told that I am a vampire, what does that mean?" I asked them.

"It means you are a vampire Isabella." Kachiri said, with a 'is this girl slow?' look.

"I figured that, but what exactly is a vampire?" A look of realization crossed Kachiri's face.

"You can't remember your human life, can you?" Kachiri asked, a sympathetic look crossed her face. "I have heard of this happening to some vampires." She explained, "You are a vampire now, you must drink blood to survive, you will never get tired because you cannot sleep. You have no need for air, and our skin glitters in the sun." These were things I had already figured out.

"Now, young one, you must know the rules." This piqued my interest, I hadn't heard of any rules. "There is really one major rule, which is do not expose us, as in vampires, this will lead to your death." I nodded, taking in their grave expressions. "This means to hunt only when you need, do not make too many vampires at a time, humans will get suspicious, and do not make a child immortal." She must've seen the confusion on my face so she continued.

"Many centuries ago, many vampires started to make mere infants immortal, though very lovely, they were extremely dangerous. They couldn't be controlled, they were stuck at whatever level of development they had previously reached. They were drawing too much attention to us vampires, and humans got suspicious. That is when the Volturi stepped in, whole covens were destroyed to protect these children."

"What is a Volturi?" I asked Kachiri, the three vampires laughed, had I said something funny? Why were they laughing at me? I couldn't control myself and I shot out of my seat and crouched down, growling at the vampires. Zafrina and Senna crouched into similar positions as me a growled. "Why are you laughing at me?" I growled out, Kachiri looked apologetic. She said something in a language I couldn't understand and Zafrina and Senna stood up straight but still looked uneasy.

"We were not laughing at you," Kachiri explained, "We were laughing at how you asked about the Volturi. It's not _a_ Volturi, it's _the_ Volturi, the Volturi are a group of vampires who are the rulers of the vampire world. It's the Volturi you will answer to if you break a rule, they have the guard to make sure of that. The Volturi guard are extremely powerful, you don't mess with them unless you are looking for death."

"You have to be very careful, you are just days old, a newborn. You will be at your strongest and fastest, and you'll have a very strong blood lust." I nodded, absorbing this new information. "Now," Kachiri started, "Can we ask our questions?" I nodded. "Your eyes, why are they that color?" What color? I thought to myself, in fact I didn't know what color they were.

"What color are they?" I asked Kachiri, she stood up and motioned for me to follow her. We soon came to a small round river, she motioned for me to look into it. I gasped at the river, the woman staring at me was absolutely stunning, she had beautiful mahogany hair that cascaded in waves down her back and framed her pale heart-shaped face. She had plump red lips and her dark, long lashes framed two big doe eyes that were a rich chocolate brown. "That's me?" I asked, my chocolate-brown eyes meeting Kachiri's crimson ones.

"Yes young one," Kachiri answered, "Your eyes are a peculiar color for a vampire. They are usually red, and in some cases golden, but I have never seen brown. Do you know why they are that color?" She asked, I simply shook my head. "And your gift, what do you know of it?"

"What do you mean 'gift'?" I asked.

"Some vampires have extra powers that are refered to as gifts. You seem to have one as Zafrina cannot show you her illusions." Kachiri told me, I was surprised to hear this, I didn't know I was doing anything.

"I'm sorry," I responded, "I hadn't realized I was doing anything."

"You wouldn't." Kachiri said, "You are much too young to know how to control it now. As to what exactly your gift is, I'm almost certain you are a shield. It's mental for sure, it may even be physical. We could help you learn to control it if you wish." I felt a smile make its way onto my lips.

"I would like that, thank you." Kachiri gave a small smile and muttered something to Senna.

"Senna will bring you clothes and once you change, we will get started." I nodded. Senna returned and handed me some clothes, I thanked her and ran to the bushes to change. When I returned the three women were staring at me with shocked expressions. "Isabella," Kachiri said, "What happened to your belly?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the sucky chapter, please review **

**xoxo CullenBoy123**


End file.
